mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
List of FiM references in other media
The following is a list of reference to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic in media. __TOC__ Television Animation Domination HD Fox's Animation Domination High Definition YouTube channel features a Western-themed My Little Pony parody called "My Little Cowboys". The Aquabats! Super Show In season 1, episode 7 of The Aquabats! Super Show!, Pinkie Pie makes a brief cameo appearance as a random background element during The M.C. Bat Commander's musical number Wingin' It!. The Cleveland Show When two of the main characters, Cleveland and Rallo, get incarcerated for "ventriloquist fraud" in the 11th episode of season three of The Cleveland Show, they have their photo taken with Cleveland holding a placard that bears the initials of the six main ponies. Hot in Cleveland A clip from the TV Land series Hot in Cleveland makes explicit mention of and bronies. In addition, one of the characters dresses up as a "Prince Silversaddle", whom he proclaims as "the strongest pony in all of Equestria". Hubworld Hubworld uses clips from multiple other shows that air on The Hub, including . For example, one segment opens with Justin crying while watching Griffon the Brush Off and subsequently being interrupted by Danny and Jason, one Control Room segment has Telly briefly show a clip from Bridle Gossip between clips from Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son and The Last Lions, and one episode uses various clips in the context of the episode. Littlest Pet Shop In episode 25 of Littlest Pet Shop, "Blythe's Pet Project", main character Blythe Baxter tries to get a squirrel named Shivers to stay in the park. She imagines what life in the park will be like for Shivers, setting up a fantasy sequence that features a parody of My Little Pony called My Small Squirrel. MAD has a cameo appearance in ThunderLOLcats, a segment paired with Cowboys & Alien Force, in which the Thundercats' fortress is being overrun by memes.]] MAD has parodied several times. In the first parody, Cowboys & Alien Force, which spoofs Cowboys & Aliens, Ben 10: Alien Force, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ponies from outer space invade the small town of Absolution. In the second parody, My Little War Horse, which parodies both Friendship is Magic and the movie War Horse, Earth ponies and Pegasi are drafted into World War I by the Allies to fight against the Central Powers and their unicorn soldiers. In the third parody, entitled My Little PWNY, there are human children in Equestria and they are beaten up by the inhabitants, namely Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle. The fourth parody, Adjustment Burro, which parodies The Adjustment Bureau and Winnie the Pooh in addition to Friendship is Magic, involves Eeyore falling in love with Twilight Sparkle when she bumps into him, which quickly draws the attention of the "Adjustment Burro", a group of donkeys dedicated to making sure events happen "according to plan". In the fifth parody, Rainbow Dash & Bernstein, which parodies Friendship is Magic and Crash & Bernstein, Wyatt Bernstein is taken to a Build-a-Bestie store for his birthday and creates a live Rainbow Dash (voiced by Tara Strong), who teaches Wyatt how to be a brony. In all of Twilight Sparkle's appearances on MAD, Tara Strong reprises her role. Pinkie Pie is also voiced by Tara Strong, Rainbow Dash by Kath Soucie (and Tara Strong in "Rainbow Dash & Bernstein"), Applejack by Rachel Ramras, and Fluttershy by Rachel Ramras and Gary Anthony Williams. Rarity has not been parodied yet on MAD. Pound Puppies Instrumentals of songs from have been used in two episodes of Pound Puppies, another show which Daniel Ingram provides music for. After The Show Stoppers aired, Olaf in Love used the Cutie Mark Crusaders Song, and before A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 aired, Lucky Gets Adopted used Love Is In Bloom. Additionally, season two, episode ten, "No Dogs Allowed", features many references to Friendship is Magic and its fandom, such as using the phrase "ponylicious", and an adult male being a member of a "Pony Boys Club". The references have since been confirmed by The Hub. Robot and Monster When Monster loses his horns, he tries a unicorn horn that glows like Twilight Sparkle's magic. Teen Titans Go! The premiere episode of the Cartoon Network animated series Teen Titans Go! features a parody of My Little Pony called "Pretty Pretty Pegasus". One of the main characters, Raven (voiced by Tara Strong) is shown to be an avid fan of it. Comics Cyanide & Happiness The February 27, 2013 comic features a bully making a reference to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic when he mentions "grown adults...openly obsessing over things like cartoon ponies." F@NBOY$ The April 2, 2011 and April 16, 2011 strips make reference to ; lead character Paul is shown to be a fan of the show and gets a tattoo of Pinkie Pie's cutie mark (revealed in the latter strip to be fake). FoxTrot In the April 1, 2012 FoxTrot strip, Jason Fox starts to watch the second season premiere of Game of Thrones, but sees that it includes Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle and has renamed its characters "Brony Baratheon" and "Brony Stark". Jason then stops watching the episode, consequently missing the television network's subsequent announcement that the broadcast was merely an April Fools' Day prank. VG Cats Strip #294 references Rainbow Dash's famous line from Suited For Success of "twenty percent cooler". Additionally, the same comic has the same character reference the "Why Wub Woo" face Rainbow Dash makes in Applebuck Season. Other strips include pony elements in the background (#292, #287) or more prominently (#299, #290). Video games The Binding of Isaac In the independent video game The Binding Of Isaac, there is an item called "My Little Unicorn". The item itself is a unicorn horn added to the character's forehead which gives the protagonist a unicorn horn for a small duration of time. The name itself is a reference to both the show and the Unicorn race. Borderlands 2 In some of the downloadable content for the video game Borderlands 2, the Mechromancer class features numerous references to , including some of its memes, in its skill tree, such as "Evil Enchantress", "Discord", "20% Cooler", "The Stare", and "Fancy Mathematics". Crysis 3 In the first-person shooter video game by Crytek, there is an encrypted mail titled 'D.R.P. Mail'. Once decrypted, its contents are revealed to players. The e-mail is from 'M6', and contains the following string of characters: "rot hex rev rot 12023465556415142565543502N584N565O4R4N5". When these characters are entered into an ROT13 decoder, it gives you "12023465556415142565543502A584A565B4E4A5". Reversing the characters then gives you "5A4E4B565A485A20534556524151465556432021". Entering the reversed string of characters into a hex decoder gives you "ZNKVZHZ SEVRAQFUVC !". Finally, entering these characters into an ROT13 decoder again gives you "MAXIMUM FRIENDSHIP !". The e-mail's title, 'D.R.P.', is a reference to Derpy. The e-mail's sender, 'M6', refers to Twilight and her friends' fan-given collective name, the "Mane 6". The date given on the e-mail, '10.10.2010', is the date first premiered on The Hub. Diablo III Some file names in the beta client of the online videogame Diablo III reference names and titles from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: *TentacleHorse Rainbow Western *Unique_TentacleHorse_A Midnight Sparkle *TentacleHorse_B_Unique Nightmarity *Unique_TentacleHorse_A Nightmare is Magic *Unique_TentacleHorse_B Generosity in Death Dungeons & Dragons Online Within the video game Dungeons & Dragons Online some weapons are named after Celestia, Nightmare Moon and Twilight Sparkle, amongst other My Little Pony Friendship is Magic references. Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games In Birdo's Heroine Quiz, one of the questions asks the name of Princess Daisy's jump (the Flower Trampoline). One of the answers is Rainbow Dash. Monopoly Hotels Electronic Arts' Hasbro iOS app Monopoly Hotels includes several My Little Pony guest rooms: Sweet Apple Room, belonging to Applejack; Cloudsdale Room, belonging to Rainbow Dash; Sugarcube Corner Room, belonging to Pinkie Pie; Carousel Boutique Room, belonging to Rarity; Golden Oaks Room, belonging to Twilight Sparkle; Cottage Room, belonging to Fluttershy; Dragon Breath Room, belonging to Spike; and an unfinished room belonging to Princess Celestia that has yet to be added. Before any of the rooms were added, the app's Facebook page hinted at them by posting a close-up image of Fluttershy on July 6, 2012, re-posting it along with the message "We have some really exiting content coming out next week! Based on this picture, what do you think it is?" on July 9, 2012, and posting a close-up image of Pinkie Pie along with the message "Knock. Knock. Who is it? It’s a magical new guest! Can you guess who?" on July 11, 2012. ROBLOX On April 1, 2013 (April Fools' Day), all the titles for the forums on ROBLOX.com were changed, and the forum currently titled "Off Topic" was renamed "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". RuneScape In the update Flash Powder Factory on 13 December 2011, a quote from the rogue Brian O' Richard will mention the "in ten seconds flat" meme in one of his dialogues, a direct reference to when Rainbow Dash says she can clear the skies of Ponyville "in ten seconds flat". In the update Troll Warzone on 31 January 2012, a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was added in to a conversation with the druid Kaqemeex, where he refers to the Elements of Harmony. In the Player-Owned Ports update on 11 December 2012, a reference was added in the form of the names and descriptions of the eastern lands able to be traveled to. Scribblenauts Unlimited Scribblenauts Unlimited features a character that resembles Vinyl Scratch that's name is Scratch. It also includes the element of magic and Rarity's wings. A dress that resembles Twilight's gala dress is in the game, and two variations of the football player have references two Spike and Applejack. Skyrim In a scene, the moon is inscribed with the same pattern as when Nightmare Moon was trapped inside the moon in Equestria. Team Fortress 2 In the video game Team Fortress 2 by Valve Software, when The Heavy is equipped with the full "Grand Duchess" item set, he sometimes yells "Everyone, friendship is stupid magic!" Since the recent Mann vs Machine update, The Engineer also yells "Pony up, boys!" between waves. Terraria In the independent video game Terraria, one of the NPCs randomly says "Someone once told me friendship is magic. That's ridiculous, you can't turn people into frogs with friendship." which is a reference to the tag line of Friendship is Magic. Other Firefox On June 1st, 2012, Mozilla Firefox decorated its Facebook page with a ponified version of the Firefox logo created by deviantArt user NoReasonToHope, seen to the right. NoReasonToHope named the character Firepony. The image started a small trend where fanart of various browsers and programs are ponified. However this image is the only one to be officially recognized by the program's creators in question. deviantArt user Ion-Death published a program to allow the picture to be used as a users Firefox icon the same day Firefox posted the picture on their Facebook page. The program can be found here. Gaia Online On July 03, 2013 Gaia Online (an Avatar Community site) received another sponsorship in relation to Hasbro. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic was featured on the site as various items, accessories, companies, and backgrounds for member's avatars. The items were obtained by purchasing the Chance Item "My Little Pony: Celestial Letter" which would grant items at random upon opening it. While this is the first time items were specifically created to reflect the content of the show there have been previous items that parody the franchise. Google+ Hangout A command (/ponies) was added to Google+'s Hangouts section, which, when entered into the console, makes a pony run across the bottom of the screen. Hank Hanky In the animated video series called: Hank Hanky show, Hank turns into Twilight Sparkle and calls pony rides over rated. References Category:Lists